En el jardín
by KittyEvey
Summary: Esme me acarició la barbilla con ternura -Yo sé que terminarán tus años de agonía y triste soledad, mi pequeña Alice. Me recargué en su pecho para sentir su consuelo. Quería creer en lo que me decía. Clasificado M por describir brevemente una relación romántica entre mujeres.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the carachters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad Stephanie Meyer. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, son de sus autores, sólo poseo las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N:** ¡Hola, de nuevo! Por fin terminé esta historia; se basa en la canción "En el jardín" interpretada por Alejandro Fernández a dueto con Gloria Estefan. Posiblemente muchos de ustedes eran bebés cuando la lanzaron por primera vez. La tomé porque me hicieron pensar en la "vida" de un vampiro (en este caso Alice), muchos años de búsqueda, muchos años de experiencia y que no ha encontrado el verdadero amor, hasta que llega una chica extraordinaria como Bella._

_Es corta, espero les guste._

_**En el jardín**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Alice_

Esme me conocía muy bien. Después de que Edward nos presentó a Bella y se retiró a mostrarle toda la casa, salí lo más discretamente posible del vestíbulo. Caminé a velocidad de vampiro a mi jardín secreto que construí con mi madre adoptiva cuando llegamos la primera vez a Forks. Ella entendió desde un principio mi necesidad de privacidad, de tener mi propio espacio donde nadie me molestara, donde pudiera evitar que las visiones no me alteraran tanto.

Por eso construimos este jardín secreto, donde se escucha la caída del agua de los arroyos que llegan hasta el río que pasa en medio de la propiedad de Carlisle. Hicimos una cerca de piedras que con el paso del tiempo humano se convirtieron en muros cubiertos de musgo y enredaderas. Era tan densa la vegetación que el arco estrecho que servía de entrada estaba oculto. Sólo estando familiarizado con el muro se podía distinguir por dónde entrar.

Aquel día Esme me siguió sigilosa, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al jardín, me alcanzó. Me estrechó la mano y entramos juntas a mi rincón privado. Nos sentamos en la única banca de piedra que había, cerca del montículo donde están mis rosas favoritas.

Me recargué en su hombro y mi garganta se cerró por unos instantes. Como vampiros, no podíamos llorar, pero las otras manifestaciones físicas seguían presentes. Me peinó el cabello y por fin, con un fingido suspiro levanté mi rostro para mirar el suyo que compartía mi dolor.

- Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar, Esme.

Le dije con voz ronca, lastimada por la cerrazón de mi garganta. Me sonrió con ternura, besó mi frente y en un susurro me dijo.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Ha germinado nuevamente la pasión, cuando la abracé y la sentí cerca de mi pecho, a pesar de no tener corazón, sentí como estallaban todos mis sentidos.

- Acaba de nacer la flor que hace feliz tu corazón, Alice.

Sonreí amargamente.

- Ama a Edward, Esme.

- No debes perder la esperanza, ¿tus visiones no te han enseñado eso? Las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo o repentinamente, nunca se sabe. Mírate: en el jardín de tus amores, donde sembraste, romances y pasiones, tantas caricias colmadas de ternura…

Toqué su mejilla, la interrumpí.

- Sí, todas ellas, lo sabes, se convirtieron en desengaños, que tiñeron de gris mis ilusiones.

Esme me acarició la barbilla con ternura.

- Yo sé que terminarán tus años de agonía y triste soledad, mi pequeña Alice.

Me recargué en su pecho para sentir su consuelo. Quería creer en lo que me decía.

Para mi fortuna, Esme tenía razón. Con el paso del tiempo me hice amiga de Bella. Su mejor amiga. Cada encuentro comenzó a mostrarme su inocencia que aún desconocía. Los días que me sentía desconsolada, aún por desear su amor y no poder alcanzarlo, su mirada aliviaba mis heridas.

Su rompimiento con Edward no fue nada agradable: le causó gran conmoción saber que terminaba con él por estar enamorada de alguien más. Él decidió irse de Forks. Me sentí culpable y también abandoné la ciudad, también la dejé atrás. Ella se sintió abandonada y Esme me hizo reflexionar: Bella era la razón por la que valía la pena ver la luz del día.

Regresé a buscarla. Nos volvimos a encontrar, no ha sido nada fácil. Poco a poco los sinsabores de aquel abandono se han ido borrando. Hoy el sol brilla, y mi piel refleja su luz. No siento miedo.

Sonrío para mis adentros, Bella acaba de llegar a la propiedad, y corre hacia acá. Sabe de mí, y no tiene los sentidos tan agudizados como los míos, no es una de nosotros. Sin embargo, hemos desarrollado tal empatía, que pareciera puede leer mi mente y mi corazón no vivo.

Acaricio mis rosas favoritas, las Carson, rojas como lo que me da la vida, aterciopeladas como su piel y sus labios; brillantes como sus ojos, embriagantes como su amor hacia mí.

Escuché sus pasos, sus pies delgados pisaban la hojarasca del bosque, y luego, ya en el muro, sus brazos movieron las enredaderas del arco para poder abrirse paso. No pude esperar más, todo mi cuerpo la anticipaba y me lancé hacia ella. Tuve cuidado en no lastimarla: afortunadamente la pared está bien cubierta de yerba fresca. La abracé, llené de besos su rostro y permití que me correspondiera con un abrazo fuerte, con besos apasionados en mis labios.

- ¡Hola, Bella!

Le digo en un susurro cerca de sus labios, observando sus ojos.

- ¡Hola, Alice!

Nos besamos de nuevo, más lento, con tranquilidad. Sonrío y acaricio todo su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Me pregunta curiosa, queriendo saber el origen de mi gesto contento.

- Si tuviera alma, Bella, tú serías su alegría.

Me acaricia con ternura el rostro, sus ojos brillan, pues están a punto de derramar una lágrima. Percibo el latir de su corazón, sonríe y con cierta timidez me toma de las manos para llevarme de regreso hasta mis rosas favoritas. Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, la rodeo con mis brazos y escucho su respiración calmada.

- Alice, mi preciosa Alice, dame de nuevo esos besos que no se olvidan.

Y la besé, mi corazón no vivo, latió, y dejé escapar mi alma inexistente para que viviera en el corazón de Bella.

_**A/N:** Nos vemos pronto! Sus comentarios son bien recibidos ;)_


End file.
